Айвэн
=Айвэн, жрец Элира (целительство, восход, обновление)= DC Table Cleric 7 (3000 exp) Channel Energy: 4d6, DC 17, 5/day Touch of Glory: +lvl Cha check, 3/day AC: 10 + 7/3 (доспех) + 3 (щит) = 20/16 thumb|right Feats * Aura (Neutral Good) * Channel Energy 4d6. DC = 10 + 1/2 lvl + Cha. 3+Cha/day. 30ft radius. * Domains: * Glory : Heroism ; * Sun : Relevation * Glory: Channel DC +2 * Glory: Touch of Glory - add lvl to Cha check, Wis/day, 1 hour or until use * Heroism: at 8th lvl 30ft heroism * Revelation: Guided Eyes - Percetion is class skill, +4 sacred bonus * Sun: Nimbus of Light - at 8th lvl 30ft daylignh and damage undeads * Spontaneous Casting: heal * Languages: Celestial, Abyssal * Selective Channeling исключение Cha целей из Channel * Skill Focus Perception +3 * Alertness Perception +2, Sense Motive +2 * Amateur Investigator +2d6 Kn/SC/Lingv per day * Uncanny Alertness Perception +1, Sense Motive +1, saves against charm and sleep effects +2 * фиты на будущее: * Extra Inspiration +3d6 * http://www.d20pfsrd.com/feats/general-feats/scholar thumb|right Skills . . . . . . Spells Оставлять некоторые спелл-слоты открытыми, чтобы заучить по ходу дня то что надо. * 0''' (4) - Detect Magic, Guidance (+1 competence, 1 min), Light, Read magic * '''1 common list (5-4) - Bless (+1 morale at&fear, 1 min * lvl), Comprehend Languages (10 min/lvl), Hide from Undead (communal, 10 min/lvl), Detect Evil (60ft, 1 min/lvl) * 1 peace list (5) - Comprehend Languages (10 min/lvl), Aspect of the Nightingale (+2 competence Dipl 1min/lvl), Tap Inner Beauty (+2 insight Cha check 1min/lvl), Know the Enemy (+10 Kn Mon) / Touch of Truthtelling (что-то про правду) * 1 others (5) - Divine Favor (+1 luck at&dam, 1 min) / Shield of Faith (+2 deflection AC 1 min) / Magic Weapon (+1) / PfE (+2 deflection/resistance AC/saves 1 min/lvl) / Shadow Trap (1r/lvl) / Remove Fear (10m/1+1/4) / Sanctuary (1 rnd/lvl) * 1''' (1-1): Shield of Faith / Detect Secret Doors * '''2 (4-4) PfE Communal (1 min * lvl / persons), Spiritual Weapon (BAB+Wis 1d8+lvl/3 x2), Ancestral Communion (+4 Kn, 1 min/lvl) / Share Language (24h) / Angelic Aspect (llv,res,PfE) / (+4 Cha/Wis/Str/Con) / Grace (swift) / Silence (400+feet, 20 ft) / Lesser Restoration (1d4) / Resist Energy (-10, 10 min/lvl) / Hold Person (100+ ft, 1r/lvl) / Ironskin (+4 1min/lvl) / Sacred Space (2h/lvl) / Shatter (d6/lvl) / Aid (+1 morale at, +1d8 + lvl hp) / Zone of Truth * 2''' (1) See Invisibility / Bless Weapon * '''3 (3-1) Prayer (+1 luck all, -1 all), Dispel Magic / Invisibility Purge / Remove Curse / Searing Light / Magic Vestment / Water Breathing / Water Walk / Resist Energy, Communal / Share Language, Communal / Bestow Curse / Blind / Magic Circle vs Evil / Stone Shape / Meld into Stone / Protection from Energy / Locate Object / Nap Stack / Summon Lantern Archon (http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/outsiders/archon/lantern-archon/) - кастует Aid 1d8+3 и Aura of Menase, 20 ft, Wil 13, -2 all * 3''' (1-1) Heroism (+2 morale at&st&skills, 10 min * lvl) / Banish Seeming * '''4 (1-1) Tongues / Air Walk / Dimension Anchor / Divination / Divine Power / Freedom of Movement / Neutralize Poison / Protection From Energy Communal / Restoration / Cure Critical Wound * 4 (1-1) Holy smite / Fire sheild thumb|right Equipment Silver Morningstar 1d8 x2 Cold-Iron masterwork heavy mace 1d8 x2 Dagger 1d4 19-20x2 Арбалет лёгкий 1d8 19-20x2 80ft (9 болтов) болты серебрянные 10, cold iron 10 Парадный доспех +3 AC, +2 дипломатия и запугивание в нашей стране BreastPlate Agile +6 AC +1 enchancement Щит тяжёлый деревянный Darkwood Caster Shield +1 enchancement +2 AC, заряжен Less.Rest. Cloack of Resistance +1 Ring of Swiming +5 золотая краска Healer's Kit (+2 Heal, 7 usages) Potion of CLW - 1 шт Wand of CLW - 27 Wand of Silence - 10 Обет ring of Ram 10 зарядов 1d6, 1-3 за удар, 50 футов, до 30 футов - bull rush (Large, 9 Bab + 25 Str = CMB +17 и бонус +1 за два заряда, +2 - за три), открывает двери как перс с силой 25 (+2 и +4 за 2 и 3 заряда) Общак Party Рагнар (дварф) Мариука (колдунья) Шада Анлок (убивашка полуэльф) Ключ (полуэльф)